rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiro Hamada
Hiro Hamada (Hiro Takachiho in the original comics) is the main protagonist of the 2014 Disney animated feature, Big Hero 6, and unofficial leader of the team. He is based off of Hiro Takachiho from the original Big Hero 6 Marvel comics. Appearance Hiro is a thin, 14-year-old Japanese-American boy. He has fair in skin and messy black hair, brown eyes, and a small gap between his two front teeth. His outfit consists of a red shirt with a picture of a robot on the front over a white under-shirt, often worn with a navy blue zip-up hoodie, long dark beige pants, and dark brown trainers with yellow laces. Hiro's super-suit (in a pattern meant as an inversion of Baymax's armor) is made of primarily indigo, red and black armor, with black clothing underneath that covers most of his body, up to his knees, along with steel-toe black sneakers. On his gloves and the soles of his shoes are red magnetic pads, used to carry hold onto Baymax's armor for transportation and battle purposes. Personality While a genius, Hiro is shown to be arrogant and unmotivated to use it constructively, having taken an interest in robot fighting (an illegal sport in San Fransokyo) and dismissing his brother's work as work at "nerd school". After being revealed what the students of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology do, he became fixated on it, creating his Microbots as part of the audition. Hiro was deeply affected by his brother's death, having lost his drive and depression. After his run-in with Yokai, he was set on finding out why his brother died, building Baymax his armor(s) and eventually allowed the others to help. When Yokai's true identity was revealed, Hiro lost control of his emotions and became cold and hungry for blood, demanding Baymax finish him off. When the robot refused, he removed his brother's green medical chip from Baymax and sent him on a rampage, coming to his senses when Baymax reminded him that revenge was not what Tadashi made him for. Powers and Abilites While not possessing any actual superpowers, Hiro does possess an abnormally high intellect, being able to enter and graduate high school by the age of 13. He is adept at inventing, being able to construct and magnetically constructed remote controlled robot that effortlessly took out his opponent's opposing robot. He was then able to use the same type of technology to create a colony of micro-bots controllable through a neural interface (before Yokai stole it). Within a few days, Hiro was able to construct his team's power-suits, equipping each of them with a plethora of features and incorporating their own technologies into them for their own use. When wearing his suit, the magnetic pads on Hiro generate magnetic waves to help him cling to metallic surfaces. Although this is used primarily to hold onto Baymax whenever the robot takes flight, Hiro can use it for offensive purposes, such as attracting or deflecting metallic objects. It's a short-distance range however, so he has to be close to any object he'd want to grab. He had also used those technologic to temporarily give him super superhuman strength, by creating a Nano-Dex shirt and wearing it along with his armor, after he had felt useless for being the only Big Hero 6 member without attack gear, in the television series of film. He got rid of the shirt and the super strength ability it gave him when it was causing problems, has Hiro had trouble taking it off and not being able to fully control it. Which had gotten him to fully trust the power of his brain and technologic skills. In a picture of Hiro and Tadashi as children, it appears that Hiro learned martial arts at a young age, though he is never shown using it in battle. Although he does seem to recognize its codes and rules as shown when training with Baymax. Weapons Unlike the other members of the group, Hiro himself does not have any offensive or defensive capabilities made in his armor, instead using magnetic points in his shoes and hands to connect him to Baymax's super-suit, allowing Baymax to act for flight and offense while Hiro gives the orders; Hiro can also use the magnets in the gloves to bring metal objects to him. They are also equipped with a miniature computer to hack, track down and program anything. His helmet is also equipped with a communication device, enabling him contact with the rest of the team members despite their distance. For a short in the Big Hero 6: The Series episode, "Killer App", the animatronic Noodle Burger Boy obtained data about the team and was able to predict their attacks based on their suits' abilities and moves. Hiro and Wasabi got the idea to switch suits and attack the robot this way, and so Hiro wore Wasabi's blade-equipped armor to fight against the robot and their stolen mech suit. Hiro also wears a few other battle armored suits in the TV series, that are used only for special occasions. Like the Ultra Armor, which is made of titanium so he and the team could fight Orso Knox, and the Submarine Armor, for when Hire and Baymax got Wasabi's car back from the bottom of the bay. Their function is similar to a diving suit, containing an air supply, palmed hands and diving feet. Role in the Crossover Even before the release of the film, fans have already considering adding Hiro to the RotBTD crossover, and he is starting to appear in fanfictions as a friend of the main group, usually the boys. In addition, the superhero story of Big Hero 6 lends an opportunity for all the characters to appear in Superhero AUs (and variations of it like Avengers AU), and by extension, Modern AU. Much like Hiccup, Hiro's skills add a higher hint of science and practical ingenuity to the fandom, placing science-fiction and ingenuity to a fandom profoundly dominated by magic and ancient forces. Fans often portray Hiro as a descendant of Hiccup of some sorts. Hiro at this point has become the first non-Caucasian member - or honorary member - of the Big Four (with the possible exception of Guy, who's race is in-determinant given his prehistoric setting). Relationships To see Hiro's relationships with the Big Four and other characters, Click here. To see Hiro's pairings, click here. Comparisons to the Books Differences from the Book The film took many liberties with the source material. Hiro's comic book incarnation, Hiro Takachico was driven and logically calculated, having finished college at a very early age where as Hamada is a genius to a lesser secant, having graduated high school at age 11 but having just made it in his first year at San Fransokyo Tech Institute. Takachico was raised as an only child by his wealthy mother and father and heir to their wealth in Tokyo, building Baymax as a replacement for them when his father died tragically. Hamada was not a wealthy individual, having been raised by his aunt and his older brother, and while he holds a close bond with Baymax, he is not his creator. While Hamada was the original founder and unofficial team-leader to the Big Hero 6, Takachico became an honorary member (after refusing the first offer) because they saved his mothers life, as well as feeling a civic duty to prevent the supervillain known as Everwraith from harming more innocent people. Physical Appearance, Personality, Powers and Abilities His appearance is very similar to the film incarnation, but is slightly taller and wears glasses. Hiro Takachiho was born a child prodigy with a super-genius intellect. He is son of wealthy industrialist Tomeo Takachiho and Maemi Takachiho. He was raised in the rich Tokyo suburb of Yoga, City of Setagaya. His parents recognized their sons intellect at an early age, he was in pre-school at age 3. Hiro is one of the world's most brilliant child-prodigies and was accepted into the private Tesuka Advanced Science Institute. It was there that young Hiro's aptitude for invention was discovered. Hiro is a whose father died when he was young. To partially replaced him, he created Baymax, a robotic bodyguard. He was also a huge fan of Japan's greatest known hero, Sunfire. Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Big Hero 6 Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Orphans